


Black and White

by Chibibee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Accidental Kiss, Dead Eren Yeager, Eren doesn't see colour, Eren has cancer, Eren is hated by his classmates, Jean has no relevance, Levi had no idea, Levi saves Eren, Levi's mum owns a clothing shop, M/M, Past, Sad, Suicide Attempt, Terminal Illnesses, Weak Eren, present day, scruffy Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 08:40:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7611229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibibee/pseuds/Chibibee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has a really rare condition called Achromatopsia, a condition where he can only see in black, white and shades of grey, he has no idea what colours looks like. Doctors told him that he may be able to start seeing colours if he has someone who can change the way he see things.</p><p>He never had any friends, people thought he was weird. He would get bullied all the time, even by teachers. Eren really hated his life, and then he got Leukaemia. He saw this in a good way, it meant he wasn’t in school, as he was always in the hospital, but he was really ill.</p><p>Though he did come to school sometimes when the doctors discharged him. And school got bad again as people avoided him because they didn’t want to catch it. He had another relapse and had to be rushed to hospital. The doctors told Eren that he only had 6 months left to live a year at the most, could his life be any worse.</p><p>Well that was until someone appeared in his life, someone who wanted to be his friend, someone he loved very much. This person’s name was Levi. The only thing was Eren didn’t tell Levi how long he had left to live. Will Eren be able to see colour at long last before his time is up, and it all depends on Levi...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black and White

**Author's Note:**

> This was a oneshot i wrote ages ago, but I changed it a little, well mainly the characters involved because my OTP changed.
> 
> It may get a little confusing which is why I will say this know, this story is mostly written in no-ones POF but there is times when it is in Levi's and in Eren's, though it is only short passages because Levi is talking to Eren without noticing he is there. 
> 
> Also there is and will be no happy ending, because happy ending are what happens in fairytales.

Levi POF

Hey Eren. A month has passed already, and guess who is here to visit you? I wish I was able to spend more time with you, but I guess time was not on our side. To think we only had 1 month together, but Eren, this is a month I will never ever forget...

Eren POF

Levi? You actually came, you didn't have to you know! Truthfully I knew I only had 1 month left, and i was planning on spending it alone, like how i always lived my life. But who would of thought that someone would worm themselves into my life and gave me the one thing I wanted my whole life..

No-ones POF

Levi is a little nervous standing infront of the class, all eyes staring at him. He had just transferred schools due to his parents’ divorce, and it’s the first time he's been somewhere new. First time to face unfamiliar faces. He cleared his throat and introduced himself "Hey, I'm Levi, I hope we can get along"

The teacher told him to go sit at the empty desk, next to the desk that was by the window.

As he was walking towards his seat, he heard the class mutter to themselves. Levi felt very self conscious as if he has done something wrong. 

"Hey man. Hard luck. You have my sympathy. Let's hope HE won't come to school anytime soon" A kid with light brown hair with a black undercut whispered to Levi as he sat down. with a confused face Levi replied, 

"ummm...who are you? and what do you mean by 'Hard luck' and 'HE'?" 

"Oh sorry! Jean, Jean Kirschtein, I always forget to introduce myself first" Jean cursed to himself under his breath caused a giggle from Levi. "I'll tell you everything at lunchtime, meet me in the canteen."

Levi was eager for it to be lunchtime, he was really curious about what Jean had to say, and when the bell went for lunchtime it's not surprising that he leaped off out of his seat and dashed out the classroom all the way to the canteen, getting lost first.

He finally found the canteen and when he entered he immediately spotted Jean, hard to miss that mess of hair. Levi also noticed he was sitting with a bunch of other guys, and it made him a little nervous, as he was the new kid and to suddenly appear at their table, well it’s just scary. He was thankful that one of Jeans friend spotted him first, "Say Jean!? Is that the new kid, over there by the door" Jean whipped his head around and smiled at Levi "Yo! Come over here"

Levi came and sat down next to Jean feeling very awkward, as all of the guys Jean was sitting with, stared at him. "He looks like a good guy" one of them said "Yeah I feel bad for him, don't let him bother you, tell us if he annoys you" another said giving Levi a warm smile.

"So what is this 'HE' and why do you all feel bad for me?" Levi quietly asked feeling a little uncomfortable about bringing it up. "Oh yeah, let us tell you about the kid who sits at that desk by the window" Jean smiled.

"His name his Eren Jaeger, and he is a little strange, okay very strange, both in the way he acts and the clothes he wears. We all think he has some kind of curse. If you try to talk to him he won't say anything, just give you this kind of stare, he also seems oblivious to colours, as you will probably see if he turns up to school. No one knows the real reason he doesn't come to school, but I’ve heard his parent are divorced and he lives with a alcohol and drug addict mum, and has to stay at home to take care of her, you may be lucky that you don't get to see him, it’s been 2 months already since the new school year and he hasn't come into school once." Jean finished, taking a sip of his drunk, talking that much dries your throat out. 

Levi’s face said it all, he really was not expecting anything like that. The others noticed and burst out laughing "Oh man! Your face, aha, it’s a classic" Levi blushed a little "Well, I better stay clear of him then" although he said this he really was curious to meet this Eren Jaeger

1 month had past and Levi had settled nicely into the school, he had become very close with Jean, and people seemed to think they were dating. But Eren never turned up.

2 months had past and still no Eren.

5 months had come and gone, and Levi gave up waiting, Eren wasn't going to turn up. So he forgot about wanting to meet him and focused on his grades. Every now and then though he would glance to Erens desk with a sad look.

Levi's POF

6 months had passed before I was able to meet you, you took your time, but I did understand, the life you had been living, I would have done the same if I was in your shoes. I wish I could of spent more time with you, I felt there was so much more for me to learn of you, more secrets to discover, but I can't know can I?

Eren's POF

I really regretted not coming to school sooner, because I could have had more fun times with you, but I wasn't to know we had a new student in our class. I wasn't going to turn up anyway if it wasn't for the Hospital kicking me out, saying to live my last month to the fullest, like that was going to happen. But it did and that was because of you!

No-ones POF

"Levi!! it’s been a week, how are you doing, how was your week off, I for one had a great time, oh got to go, see you in class" Levi watched as Jean skipped towards Armin, he could take a wild guess to why Jean had such a great time.

As he turned up to class, he stopped outside the door, because there in the seat by the window, was a boy with scruffy brown hair. 

Levi took a good look at him, and he could tell this was Eren because of what he was wearing, and remembered what Jean said about his style. He wore a red and yellow stripy crewneck jumper, which was tearing away at the sleeves. His trousers where ripped in the knees and the kind of green that makes you feel ill, and to finish it off plain white trainers which had been stained in mud.

Levi approached his desk, moving very slow for some reason, people would think he was sneaking up ready to pounce, and sat down hoping that Eren would hear, but no, he just stared out of his window. "Errm, excuse me? Are you by any chance Eren Jaeger?" Hosoek asked tapping his shoulder, thus causing the boy to jump.

Eren turned around to face the person who spoke to him, his eyes widened someone was sitting in the desk beside him. "Err, yeah, who are you?" Levi almost fell of his seat, he wasn't expecting Eren to answer, especially what he had heard about him. Regaining his balance he spoke up "Oh sorry! I'm new here, well not really new anymore, been here for 5 months, my name is Levi nice to meet you!" he extended his arm out so Eren could shake it, but what was he expecting, the boy ignored the hand and turned back to stare out the window. 

'A bit rude' Levi thought to himself, but somehow he seemed to be lured towards Eren, wanting to find out more about him, he was someone who had already captivated him. So Levi decided to get him at lunchtime.

As soon as the lunchtime bell rang, he grabbed Eren’s arm and dragged him out the classroom, to the canteen. It all happened fast and Eren looked a little startled at the sudden attack. As they entered the canteen Levi noticed a lot of the tables where full with people, and he could guess that Eren didn't want to sit with anyone, being the guy everyone talks about. He saw at the back one table that was free so without further ado he ran over to the table dragging a confused Eren behind him.

"So Eren" Levi started "Why do people say bad things about you? Is it because of your clothes? Personality? Because you look weak and easy to bully? Because to you me you just look like some kid who hasn't really seen the best side of life." Eren just nodded, because Levi did pretty much sum up everything. "You don't say a lot do you?" again Eren nodded, causing Levi to giggle at his awkwardness.

Levi was just about to ask another question when he was rudely interrupted. "Levi ah! This is where you are, you had me worried, don't scare me like that again!" Jean moaned in Levis ear causing him to flinch. 

"Jean!? wha... you scared me!" Levi mumbled and looked to Eren who was hiding his head low. 

"What!? Eren!? Levi, why are you sat with the weirdo? He’ll end up hurting you anyway, that’s why we all avoid him" Levi looked puzzled and was about to say something, but a hand grabbed his arm. Eren nodded his head and said "There right, you shouldn't get close to me, it’s true I will end up hurting you, sorry" and with that he ran out of the canteen.

"Eren wait!" Levi shouted, but no answer. 

It was finally last lesson and Levi wanted to speak to Eren about what he meant, but he wasn't there as he entered the classroom, it’s not like he was early either. He waited 10 minutes but still no sign of him. He suddenly got worried, so he lied to the teacher saying he didn't feel too well and asked to see the nurse. Of course instead he went to find Eren.

He looked in all the excluded places he could think of but there was no sign of Eren anywhere. There was one last place, the place he dreaded the most, the roof. 

As he opened the roof door, his breathing was fast and heavy, but there was no sign of Eren, so he calmed down a little, but that changed suddenly, when he walked more in the open and saw that he was standing on the edge of the building, toes hanging over the edge. 

Adrenaline, that what Levi blamed it on because the next thing he knew he dashed over to Eren and grabbed his arm pulling him away from the edge, only he was a lot heavier then he planned on and he ended up falling to the ground, letting Eren fall on top of him.

Levi felt something warm and soft against his lips, he opened his eyes only to find that Eren had fell and ended up kissing him, his reactions immediately pushed Eren off him, and he stood up flustered. "I...errr...I...err..ummm...so sorry...but i didn't want you to jump...so...I...err tried to save you...but ended up falling...and kissed you..." Levi stutterd.  
Levi looked up and Eren expecting some reply but he saw Eren on his knees, his hands covering his face sobbing. "Oh god, oh god, oh god, it’s my fault isn't it" Levi panicked, he's never been very good at comforting people. He decided he should apologise first, "hey Eren, listen I’m sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, or take your first kiss, I really, really am sorry" Eren shook his head, 

"N...no..it’s not...your...*sniff*....fault...*sob sob*...I can't...t...take...*sniff*...anymore...why is my...life so horrible..." Eren's crying only got worse, and Levi embraced him letting Eren cry into his chest.

"Shh, Shhhh, it’s alright, i'm here, I won't leave you Eren, shhh" Levi softly said into Eren's ear, hoping to comfort the crying boy. After 10 minutes of Eren crying he finally calmed down and pulled apart from Levi finally looking into his eyes. "I'm sorry" he whispered. 

"No don't apologise, I don't know what you've been through but it's not your fault, but do you think you’re able to tell me everything?" Levi asked, he wasn't expecting an answer so when Eren nodded he was utterly surprised.

"Since I was born" Eren started, and Levi decided to hold Eren’s hand as this could be hard for him to talk about. Eren blushed a little but continued none the less. "I was born with this condition, a very rare condition called Achromatopsia, a condition that only allows me to see in black, white and shades of grey, and people bullied me because of this. I always got colours wrong. I don't know what red looks like or blue or yellow or any of the colours." Eren gripped Levis hand "I didn't have any friends growing up, even now I don't have any friends, because they think I’m weird because of my condition, even the teachers, they didn't help just made things worse pretending not to know of my condition and getting me to answer questions on colour, or asked to pick up the blue book from the shelf." 

Levi must have guessed that Eren had finished his story as he let go of Levi’s hand and walked to the edge of the roof again. Levi followed to make sure he wasn't going to jump off. 

"You know what, I think I can help you out with your clothes" Levi grinned and for the second time today Eren found himself being dragged by Hosoek out of the school building.  
Levi dragged Eren to the bus stop only releasing his grip when they sat down on the bus. "Where you taking me" Eren worriedly asked, he doesn't normally catch a bus, so he was very nervous. "Oh you'll see" was all Levi said and just smiled to himself.

As the bus was approaching their stop Levi told Eren to stand up ready to get off before they miss it. Levi thanked the driver and took hold of Erens hand this time and walked into the shopping centre. It was the first time Eren had been to such a big place, with so many people, he felt very out of place and held Levi’s hand tighter, so that he wouldn't leave him alone.

"Come on, we're going over there" Levi pointed to some clothes shop named 'Ackerman’s clothing co."

Eren was amazed when they entered, all the clothes were so stylish, he's never really seen anything like this at all, but then again he did buy his clothes from the supermarket, near his house. "Hey mum, hey sis!" Levi said to the staff at the counter. 

"Levi my baby, what are you doing here?" Levi pointed to Eren, 

"He needs some new clothes mum, just look at him." Mrs Ackerman, came over to Eren, 

"hmmm, I see what you mean, well let’s find some stuff for him then!" Mrs Ackerman grabbed Eren and shoved him into the changing rooms, "Just wait dear, we will pass you some clothes, then you must show us, OK!" 

It didn't take long until Eren had clothes thrown to him, honestly he was a little unsure on what to do, he didn't know what to put with what. He pulled the curtain back, and looked for Levi. "Levi, can you...can you help me?" Eren shyly asked, turning the colour of a tomato. Levi smiled "of course" and he stepped in the changing room to help Eren try on the clothes.

He and his mother where very impressed, everything suited Eren, it was like he was a secret model. "Ahhh Eren, you’re so good looking, even more handsome then my son" Mrs Ackerman squealed receiving a playful hit from Levi. Eren laughed for the first time, at how ridiculous the pair of them where, although when Levi pointed it out, he went serious and blushed.

They brought all the clothes Eren tried on, well they didn't really buy, Levis mum gave them away for free, as he was a friend of Levi’s. 

The next place Levi took Eren was to his favourite coffee shop, where they made the most fantastic hot chocolates. So he brought one for him and one for Eren. "You really have to try it, it's the best one ever" Levi smiled taking a sip from his drink, and then wincing his face as he burnt his tongue. Eren smiled 

"You idiot, don't drink it straight away, even I know it’s hot" Levi playfully acted like he was hurt for being told off. "Mmm your right, this really is the best" Levi laughed and Eren joined in.

After the hot chocolate, Levi took Eren to many other places, both of them enjoying their time, and for Eren this was a day he won't forget the first day of his life that he had fully enjoyed. He had Levi to thank for that.

The next day at school, Eren actually smiled more at school and was talking more to Levi. Of course they were getting weird stares. People didn't recognise Eren, his personality had changed and even his style. Jean wasn't really happy though as Levi was his and now this Eren person without having to do any effort, was now Levis favourite. But Jean could never bring himself to harm Eren as he knew Levi wouldn't be happy, and Jean always wants Levi to be happy.

Weeks went by and Levi and Eren started dating, Levi took Eren out to loads of places, and was surprised when Eren said he hadn't been to any single one of them. 

Levi's POF

Eren I really hoped we could of done things together more in the future there was so much i wanted to show you, so much i had to say to you, but it all had to end eventually didn't it?

Eren's POF

I felt bad for you, i mean i did say i would end up hurting you, but you never listenned did you, but i wanted to be with you, I was so happy when i was with you, to think it all ended so quickly...

No-ones POF

It was three weeks the two of them had been together, but for them it seemed like forever. The place Levi took Eren this time was a little nature reserve. Eren enjoyed seeing all the different birds and how Hosoek could name pretty much all of them, it was the first time he had really been interested in nature. Most of the time he ignored it because it wasn't exciting being all in black and white, but just by listening to Levi he really could see the beauty of nature looking past all the black and white.

But things where never going to go well where they. All of sudden Eren vision went blurry, he blinked a few times, maybe it was just the air irritating his eyes, but then he suddenly went dizzy, and had to hold onto Levi's shoulder so as not to fall over. 

"Eren? Eren are you alright? Your nose is bleeding" Levi said when he turned around at the sudden grab from Eren. "

'Oh no, this isn't good, not now, why now' Eren thought to himself and suddenly everything went black.

Levi's POF

When you arrived at the hospital thats when i found out you had Luekiemia! why didn't you tell me Eren?

Eren's POF

My eyes slowly opened, and well I know where I am, there’s that familiar scent, a scent I knew all too well. But I wasn’t expecting what I saw, yes I was in the hospital, yes I was in the same room, but it all looked so different. 

It was all in colours, there was no black, white or grey, I saw colours. Colours which I had always wanted to see.

I leaped out of my bed, ran past the nurses who we’re confused as to why I was running out the hospital, I did feel weak, but there was somewhere I just had to be. 

I ran out the doors, and ran round the hospital, ran up the hill and there I found myself in my usual spot, by the lake, but this time, this time, I could see what I always wanted, what I always had dreamed of, this scene I saw most days, I now saw in colour. The Yellow glow of the streetlights, the green of the grass and trees, and the most beautiful of all was the blue of the lake. Tears fell from my eyes as I stood and took in the surroundings.

I wanted this to last, I wanted to see more, but I knew It had to end, I knew my time was up, oh please let me stay a little while longer. 

I was happy that moment, I was able to see the one thing I loved the most in this world, I was able to spend my last moments in his arms, you are my everything, and I love you, and everything went black.

Levi's POF

I didn’t realise I had fallen asleep in your hospital room, but no time to think about that. You weren’t in your bed, fear and worry crept up my body, I started to think oh no he’s gone, they took him away.

I ran out the room, and grabbed the first nurse I could find. Where’s Eren, the boy in room 21, he’s not there? The nurse spoke, ‘he ran outside, you should go find him, he doesn’t have long’ But I was already headed towards the door.

I had no idea where I could find you, but then I remember you saying about your favourite place, a lake on a hill behind the hospital. I was praying I was correct, as I ran around the hospital, and ran up the hill.

There you stood, but suddenly you collapsed, my legs took off on their own, and caught you in my arms, I started to panic, your eyes weren’t open. 

No-ones POF

“Eren? Are you alright? Eren, stay with me, you’re alright, it’s going to be ok, don’t go, not yet, please, Eren!” Levi screamed holding a weak Eren in his arms. Tears started to form in his eyes, “Eren? Say something? EREN!?”Hearing his name, Eren opened his eyes, and smiled, he slowly lifted his hand towards Levi’s face, wiping away a tear that had fallen.

“*Cough*…Levi? ...Don’t cry…I’m…I’m happy…because…I’m…here…with…*cough*” Although this time Eren’s coughing was constant, and he found himself coughing up blood, “Shhh, don’t speak, I know, I know, I won’t cry, just please don’t go, Eren, I love you, I want to always be with you.” 

Eren’s coughing calmed down a little, and Levi took this chance to pull Eren into a hug. Although he was weak, Eren pulled enough strength to wrap his arms around Levi. 

“Le…*cough*… vi! ... You know … your … eyes … are ... th … the … most beaut … iful … eyes … In … this… world … I’m so glad … I … got … to see … them *cough*… one … last … time … Levi … I … I … Lo…” Eren started coughing again, blood splatted on Levi’s top, but he still smiled, and continued “Levi … *cough* … I… L … Lo … v... *cough*” and he went silent.

“Eren? Eren? Say something? EREN!?” Levi burst into tears, as he felt Eren go limp, and the last of Eren’s warmth, had gone cold. Levi buried his face into Eren’s neck, “Why … Why did you have to go…Eren why? ... come back Eren, please!”

Levi,

You asked me what my favourite colour was, the first time we met,

Black and white

After being with you, 

Green, like the colour of the grass, I always sat,

Because you gave your heart to me, I can see colour, Thank you.

Levi,

You asked me what I loved the most in this world,

Nothing,

After being with you,

You,

I love you the most in this world, the most in the universe,

I love you, I love you, I love you.

Levi,

I will always be with you,

Don’t forget me,

Love Eren xoxo.

Levi's POF

This letter that you wrote before your last moments, I still have it to this day, but you lied Eren, you said you’ll always be with me, but you’re gone, but I never forgot you once. I wiped away a tear. You see I’m crying again, because I’m here, telling you this, in front of your grave.

Eren I love you, I will love you forever, if you hear this, please never forget me, see you next year Eren…

**Author's Note:**

> Dude I've just remembered the reason I stopped writing...I suck real bad...well maybe some of you might like it, and well I hope you do  
> Anyway hands up if you want another oneshot? can't promise it will be happy though.


End file.
